That's What Friends Are For
by Effervescence
Summary: [Josie and the Pussycats] Josie has a really bad day, and Melody doesn't get distracted by sparkly earrings. ::grins:: Takes place before the movie.


****

That's What Friends Are For

By Effervescent Shine

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope, nope. 

Author's Note: Um. Warning: Femslash. Maybe. Sorta. Or not. ::shrugs:: You tell me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The front door was flung violently open and a denim purse was tossed almost as violently though. The purse was followed directly by Josie, who was having a horrible day. The door was slammed behind her and she leaned against it for a minute, trying to regain her composure. Once her breathing was a little more normal, Josie went off to the kitchen to find Val. 

The kitchen was empty, save for a lone kitten playing with the linoleum where it was ripped and the edge had peeled up.

No Val. Josie frowned. Nothing was agreeing with her today. Shrugging off her jacket and leaving it draped over one of the kitchen chairs, she called, "Val?" Where was she? Josie was stressed, and she needed Val. Val was the one who was there for her in times like these, Val was the one who would listen to her spill out all her problems and then offer a solution or some ice cream or a punching bag.

A voice called back from the living room. "Val's not here, Josie!" And that was not the answer she wanted to hear at all.

Josie stuck her head into the living room, to find Melody sitting on the couch painting her toenails purple. She looked up, wide-eyed, at Josie. "Hey. What's up?"

"I had a really bad day," Josie answered shortly.

Melody looked sympathetic. "Aw. Do you want to tell me about it?"

Josie considered. Melody...well, while Melody was great, she sometimes wasn't the best person to talk seriously with. It wasn't that she didn't understand, because she always did – sometimes Mel would offer insights to people so perfectly it seemed like she was a mind reader. It was just that sometimes it was hard to talk to someone when they kept getting distracted by the way your earrings sparkled.

But Melody was still looking questioningly at Josie, and since she desperately wanted some comforting and she wasn't wearing earrings that day, Josie went and sat down on the couch.

"So? Why are you so sad?" Melody asked, shifting (delicately, because of her painted toenails) so she was cross-legged and facing Josie. Josie sighed deeply, all her frustrations of the day rushing back into her mind.

"Well," she started. "Alan M. stopped by to see me at work and we went out to get coffee on my break."

"Ooh, coffee!" Melody bounced a little on the couch, but Josie shook her head. It obviously hadn't been like that, or she wouldn't be so upset. No, it definitely hadn't been like that. Josie took a deep breath and started her story, and surprisingly, Melody let her get through all of it without interrupting.

She explained how she had been so thrilled to go for coffee with Alan M., but then when they got there, all he could talk about was this girl he had met, Kelly. "He said he was going to ask her out! He wanted my advice on where to take her, can you believe it? I was so upset, I didn't know what to say. I think I muttered something about bowling being a big trend right now, and then I left." Josie shook her head in frustration. "And then I had to go back to work and there were all these stupid customers being all..." Josie waved her arms around, looking for the right word, "stupid!" She sighed in defeat and let her arms fall to her lap.

She looked up through her hair at Melody, who was looking thoughtful. "Well," she said carefully, "I'm sure Alan M. didn't _mean_ to hurt you. He probably didn't even know he was. You shouldn't be mad, it won't really help. And I could make you some cookies to take to work."

Josie raised one eyebrow. Sometimes she didn't follow Melody's train of thought at all. Sometimes, she was amazed that even _Melody_ could follow Melody's train of thought.

"For the customers! If they have cookies to eat, they'll be happier. If they're happier, maybe they'll manage to be less stupid. Do you think peanut butter ones?"

Josie dragged one hand through her hair tiredly and closed her eyes briefly. "Thanks, Mel, but it really wasn't the customers that were bothering me that much. It's Alan M. I just, I don't know, I want..."  
Melody reached out and touched her arm, stopping her. "I know Josie, you just want him to love you." Yes, that was all she wanted. She knew that and Mel and Val knew that and why didn't _he_ know that? Josie was sick of the whole thing, sick of not being noticed.

Suddenly, Josie became aware of Melody still looking at her. She offered Josie a small, almost sad smile, and said, "You don't need him Josie. You don't _need_ him to love you, because you have us. Val and me. We love you, I love you. And I'll always be there for you."

Josie looked up at Melody and smiled, for the first time that afternoon. "Aw, Mel. I know that. Thank you."

The blonde reached out, enveloping Josie in a tight hug, and Josie's smile grew bigger. This really was all she needed, her friends could always fix things, always make her feel better. They truly were the _best _friends. Josie sighed and leaned into Melody's hug, closing her eyes even as she felt Melody shifting, pulling back slightly.

She felt warm breath on her cheek and Melody whispered, "Alan M. doesn't know what he's missing."

Then Josie felt feather-soft lips brush against hers, and her eyes snapped open. A million questions rushed into her mind, but Melody, in a swirl of blonde hair and a smile, was gone. 


End file.
